


The Witch of the Castle

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, Pre and Post Split, Vague Ending, angst-ish, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: The witch of the castle knew many things. She knew King most of all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Witch of the Castle

The witch of the castle knew her kingdom well. She knew the trees and valleys. She knew the pocket of land where the rivers were full of chocolate and the trees grew marshmallow leaves off of candy cane trunks. She knew the colorful birds and insects that floated by the sky. She knew the citizens of the village. Curiosity and Hiding didn’t know her except as the dragon at the top of the tower. Sometimes Feelings came and talked to her. Sometimes Feelings played with King and the witch pretended to trap Feelings in the tower until King came up and rescued him.

The witch of the castle knew King most of all. She knew that he was the one who maintained the land. She knew he loved the family and friends of a boy named Thomas who he was a part of. She never understood that fact, but she let it be. The witch knew he loved being strong and protecting them. She knew he was troubled by the violence that he saw and leaked in to his own play. She knew there was a part of him he pushed deep down and never let up.

The witch of the castle knew that King loved to fly and be tall. She knew he loved drawing and the feeling of fresh crayons and finger paint that hadn’t yet been touched. She knew he loved a thing called recess and a thing called art. She knew he thought the rest of school needed to learn a lesson from recess and art, even music. She knew he thought the teacher needed to let them play with the instruments more.

The witch of the castle knew that the village was changing. Curiosity got a lot bigger and called himself Learning. She knew that he dressed more like grown-ups, and King thought Learning was a bit of a downer. Feelings got a lot bigger and called himself Right. She knew that he started dressing like Thomas’s dad and thought a lot about how other people felt. Hiding got a lot bigger and called himself Lies. She knew that he started wearing a cape, and that Right didn’t like Lies that much. A new person appeared that called himself Danger. She knew that neither Right nor King liked him that much. She knew that Danger lived on the edge of the dark place. She knew that King didn’t change.

The witch of the castle knew when something big happened. She felt the tension in the air and knew the sadness for what it was. She knew the marshmallows got less sweet and sagged with the weight of the air. She knew the color ran from the candy cane trunks. She knew the creatures from the dark place howled a lot closer than they should have. She knew King didn’t come out and play.

The witch of the castle knew there were two new people. They called themselves Prince and Duke. They liked to play, and especially stories. She knew a dragon-sized puppet theater appeared over night. She knew Prince and Duke laughed and giggled and shrieked when she recounted stories with the puppets that appeared behind it. She knew Right liked Prince a lot and hated Duke.

The witch of the castle knew that Duke was getting a lot stormier. She knew Duke stopped coming with Prince. She knew that Lies and Danger started coming with Duke. She knew they didn’t like Right. She knew that Prince and the Duke started fighting. She knew that one say Duke and Lies and Danger went in to the dark place and never returned.

The witch of the castles knew that a new castle had been created in the dark place. She knew that Duke, Lies, and Danger lived there now, and that the castle was Duke’s creation. She knew she needed to keep an eye on both groups and flew between the castles regularly. She knew that Duke, Lies, and Danger liked her a lot more than Prince, Learning, and Right.

The witch of the castles knew that King’s castle was removed by Prince. She knew that he created a brand new castle with talking furniture and singing paintings. She knew that Prince started changing the light place. She knew that Right and Prince became close friends.

The witch of the castles knew that Prince, Learning, Right, Duke, Lies, and Danger started calling themselves Sides. She knew the Light Sides were changing quickly. Learning became Logic and always wore a tie. He shunned the feelings that floated around and lived on his own in a house near the dark place. Right became Morality and started picking up old things from King’s time and the Together time. He liked making people happy and lived close to Prince. Prince became Prince Creativity and created more and more. He created soft and sparkly things that were pleasing the eye and filled one with joy.

The witch of the castles knew that the Dark Sides were changing quickly. Lies became Deceit and grew scales. He spoke in half truths and silences. Danger became Paranoia and drew in to a safe cubby with no entrance or exit. He worried a lot about things that did and didn’t exist. Duke became Duke Creativity and created more and more. He created perversions of things that Prince Creativity created and perversions of things he didn’t.

The witch of the castles knew that distance and change brought hate for the other Side. She knew that the Light Sides saw the Dark Sides as the reason Thomas couldn’t do things. She knew that the Dark Sides saw the Light Sides as the reason Thomas couldn’t do things.

The witch of the castles knew many things, but there was one thing that always bothered her that she felt she ought to have known.

The witch of the castles didn’t know who laid the first brick of the wall and who laid the last.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Witch in the Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580899) by [HorseCrazyWriter76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76)




End file.
